


I'm Already Yours

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Tony, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter finally gets up the courage to tell his mentor how he really feels about him. But he didn't expect Tony to act like this.// I am writing three fics for my Starker friends who have been great friends. This is dedicated to Kath 💖 //
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	I'm Already Yours

Peter decided he was finally gonna do it. No use hiding it anymore, he could try, but he didn't know how much more he had in him. He needed to get it off his chest or we would just explode.

Today was the day he was going to tell the man of his desires how he felt about him. Peter had been in love with him since the moment they met, well, he had a crush on him before that. I mean, who didn't, everyone who's reading this probably does! You see, this man wasn't just ANY man, oh no, this man was the man. Iron Man. He was untouchable, gorgeous, intelligent, with a heart bigger than he would ever let on. Tony goddamned Stark. 

He and Peter had known each other for years now. Since the divorce between him and Pepper, Tony had let Peter into his life a lot more. They spent so much time together, and Peter realised how broken this man had become since the split. Tony had let himself fall in love, and got broken hearted in the worst possible way. When Pepper's affair came out, christ, it broke him. But Peter was there to pick up the pieces, and he always will be. 

Peter decided a long time ago, that if they were ever both single at the same time, whether he knew about Tony's sexuality or not, he would march right up to him and tell him. It had been hard for a while, because if Tony decided to push him away after whatever reason, he would be broken with no one to look after him. So Peter swallowed his feelings, held his head up and took care of him, but the drinking was over and done with, and Tony was using his suit again. He was back in the lab and the gym, eating more regularly, and getting his life back, with thanks to Peter. 

The plan was to look fantastic. Which really wasn't much of a problem. Then, to march on up to him, look him in the eyes and tell him, rip it off like a bandaid, tell him he loves him and then softly lay a kiss on his cheek. The ball would be in Tony's corner then, and it's the most nerve wracking excitement he had ever felt. 

Peter was 99.9% sure that even if Tony didn't want anything back, he would be nice about it. And after everything the younger man had done for him, there is NO way he would be chucked out of his life. None.

The younger man walked into the lab, shoulders back and butterflies in his stomach. He stopped and looked over to the older man, working away in a tank top and tight trousers. Tony looked gorgeous. Yeah, okay, he wasn't as buff as he used to be, but he's getting there again. And his hair was a little grey. But Peter just saw love when he looked at him. Pure, unadulterated love. 

Peter loved the way he smiled, the genuine, friendly feeling he gets from him. Tony's laugh just made his heart race, and christ those eyes… the eyes that just made him want to stop and stare into them for hours and hours. The way Tony would sit, with his legs slightly open… jesus. There were too many things to list about how much he loved the older man. He could write a novel on it. Five novels.

"Hey, Tony!" Peter grinned as he caught his attention, walking over to his desk and leaning against it.

Tony looked up from what he was doing and smiled warmly, Peter's butterfly to organ ratio increased. "Hey, Pete. How are you?"

Peter was trying his best to not show his nerves, to keep his face from going red. "I'm good… yourself? Are you okay?"

Tony nodded and then shrugged. "I'm… yeah. I'm okay." He half smiled at the 20 year old.

"Tony, I've got something serious I kinda need to talk to you about. Do you mind if we… could we just talk for a few minutes?"

Tony put down his wrench and nodded, moving to lean against his desk opposite Peter. He crossed his arms and looked over at him with a comforting gaze. "For you? I have all the time in the world."

Peter licked his lips as his fingers clasped the edge of the table hard, trying to remember the speech he had been practicing for the last few weeks. He cleared his throat and looked hopefully up to the older man.

"Tony… this is really hard to say to you, but I need to get it out."

Tony nodded in reply, listening to him. 

"You see, it's been really difficult for me for a while. And now, seeing where we are, I feel I can be open with you… you're my best friend. My mentor. You're the man who's taught me so much, who's helped me through… well everything." Peter laughed, noticing how the older man's lips curved up into a smile.

"In saying that, I don't want to lie to you anymore. And I promised myself that I'd tell you, once and for all." Peter licked his lips and pushed himself to stand properly, taking a step towards the older man, not too close, but enough space between them that they could both feel the air change between them.

"Tony… Tony Stark." Peter cleared his throat again, knowing his face was crimson red, his hands shaking, his stomach turning. 

"I'm… I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember… and I know you could never want me back… but I just had to tell you. You mean more to me than I could ever, ever tell you. I just love you so much."

Tony was in pause mode, the entire speech playing through his head again, really understanding what Peter was saying. Him? Peter wanted…  _ him _ ? Why? As Tony stood there, stiller than Drax, Peter leaned forward and slowly placed his soft lips against Tony's warm cheek. He lingered, knowing that Tony wasn't pushing him off. When he pulled away, he gazed back up into Tony's eyes and smiled adoringly up at him.

Tony swallowed hard, searching both of Peter's eyes in turn.

"I don't understand." He whispered. "You could have anyone in the world… you're young and happy… you're everything good in this world… why… why me?"

Peter looked offended, frowning at him. "Why not you? What's so bad about you?"

Tony dropped his arms by his side, sighing heavily as he let the tension in his shoulders drop. His voice sounded sadder than Peter had ever heard it before, and frankly, it was gut wrenching. "Everything." He muttered as he looked down. "I'm so broken… and old… and ugly… I don't deserve your love Peter."

Peter's eyes felt like they were going to spill as they teared up slightly. Peter shook his head, placing a finger under Tony's chin and making him look up at him. The older man never looked so sad, his eyes filled up with an innocent pain that Peter was sure had never been there before. 

"You are the most important person in my life." Peter whispered. "You are not just the most intelligent, witty, caring, loveable dork. You're also the most beautiful man I have  _ ever _ seen in my entire life."

Tony shook his head, frowning. "I'm not, Peter. I'm… I'm horrible. My hair's grey, I've got crows feet, I'm not even as strong as I used to be. I wish I was more for you… I want to be good enough for you so badly."

Peter was confused, he stepped into Tony's personal space, bodys centimetres from each other as his hand gently placed on the side of Tony's jaw.

"What do you mean by that, Tony?" 

Tony's eyes clenched shut as a tear exited one of them, streaking slowly down his handsome face. "I really like you, Pete. I have done for a while I guess, I don't even know when it started. But I've known for some time… I'll never be good enough for you… never." The pain in his voice made Peter want to burst into sobs, not even Titanic made him want to cry this much.

"You're perfect for me." Peter whispered. Tony opened his eyes and looked at him. "You make me feel safe. You keep me safe. You look after me and make me laugh… Tony, you've saved my life, you've taught me so much. There are so many things I love about you, and you never even had to try. I adore you."

Tony's chin shivered, "But… but you're gold, Peter. I'm bronze… you'll figure out you want someone else and you'll leave me. You won't want me." He broke into a sob, trying to cover his face. Peter wasn't having it. He wrapped his arms around the older man and held him as tightly and as closely as he could, pressing his body against his. Tony sobbed into his shoulder, but Peter cried quietly, not letting the older man know how broken up this whole scene had him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe… that's the way I feel? That you're gold and I'm bronze? I've never liked or wanted anyone else. It's always been you… and no matter where life takes me… it's always you." He moved back and placed his face in front of Tony's. 

"It's always been you. And it always will be." Peter whispered, looking him in the eyes. 

"You mean it don't you?" Tony asked him, biting down hard on his bottom lip. "You really love his old ugly thing?"

Peter clenched his jaw. "If you insult the man I love one more time, Tony, I swear to god I won't be happy." 

Tony smirked through his saddened face, making the younger man's face soften into a smile too. 

"Why don't we head upstairs, hm? We can have a drink maybe? Maybe I can finally kiss you?" Peter offered, eyes worrying he would get shot down.

Tony nodded, "That sounds good." He whispered, "I'd like that."

Peter held out his hand for Tony to take, and the older man looked at it, his face lighting up a little. "Seriously?" He asked, standing up properly.

"Seriously." Peter confirmed. They linked their fingers together, and the second they did, a spark flew through both of them. Both of them were nervous, filled with anticipation as they walked together to the elevator. 

Once they got to the top, Tony walked around the kitchen to find them something to drink. Peter watched him as he stood up to get some glasses. 

"You want me to put pillows on the couch?" Peter asked. Tony paused and then looked at him.

"Uh… I was thinking that maybe we go to the bedroom? I mean if you want to… we don't have to, that was probably stupid, don't leave!" Tony panicked as he stiffened up, looking worried again.

Peter just smiled at him. He walked over to him and put his hand around the bottle of wine sitting on the counter. "I'm not leaving. The bedroom sounds great. Do you have a TV in there?"

Tony couldn't say anything, he just gulped and nodded, his wide eyes watching as Peter took the bottle in his hands. He nodded.

"You get the glasses, meet me in there?" Peter said softly before walking away, barely taking his eyes off of him.

When Peter got to the bedroom, he did a little victory dance, grinning as he looked around the room. Victory. He was in Tony's room, soon to be in Tony's bed, whether they have sex or just sit at opposite ends of the bed and stare at each other, he didn't care. 

Tony liked him… and has liked him for a while. Peter was planning to show him exactly why he is perfect and wonderful in every way. He placed the wine on the bedside table and checked the drawers for lube and condoms. Unfortunately, no condoms, but there was lube. He took it out and hid it under a book on the table as he kicked his shoes off. 

Peter jumped onto the bed, snuggling into the sheets as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He flicked through until he found one of those ridiculously romantic films that used to always make him want to throw up. Now, he thought they were perfect. 

He closed his eyes as he smelled his mentor all around him. Seconds later the door creaked open and Tony walked in with two glasses and a box of something.

Peter looked up from the bed, smiling and sitting up with his legs crossed to help him with the stuff. "Here, let me." Peter smiled, taking the box from him so he could put the glasses down.

The younger man looked at it and realised it was a fancy box of chocolates. He settled them on the bed as he watched Tony awkwardly take his shoes off and sit on the bed beside him. 

"You're nervous." Peter stated. "Don't be, it's just me." 

Tony nodded and smiled, getting himself comfortable against the pillows. "So." Tony looked over at him, looking incredibly lost.

Peter was terrified, but seeing Tony like this, he knew he had to be the one to take control. Tony still wasn't exactly himself, the dynamic could change over time but right now? Tony needed to be looked after. He sucked in a breath and made his move.

"Tony? Put your legs out. I'm gonna sit in front of you and put mine around you. Put yours around me too." Peter moved and did as he said he would. He was visibly shaking from the nerves and the big step that it was, but there was no resistance. Tony sucked in a breath as he realised how close they were. Peter's long legs were wrapped around his waist and their bodies were mere inches apart.

"Hey," Peter whispered, smiling. Tony's reply smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "So, I have to tell you some important facts. And I need you not to dismiss it, okay?"

Tony nodded.

"You're the most perfectly sculpted man, I have ever fucking seen in my entire life. I love your body. Your grey hair. I love the lines on your face when you laugh or smile… I love the way you look in, well, all of your clothes, let's face it. I know you don't like yourself, and I know you're having a hard time with it. You're insecure, and it's all thanks to that bitch. But guess what?"

Tony looked innocent and vulnerable, his voice was barely even a whisper. "What?"

"It wasn't your fault she left. And it wasn't because you weren't good enough, or hot enough. It was because she had her own issues. You're… shit Tony, you're everything!" Peter exclaimed, "I don't know how to tell you, can I show you?"

Tony nodded. "Uh, sure."

Peter's hands were holding onto Tony's soft face, licking his own lips as they both nervously took in the moment. 

"I love you, Tony Stark." He whispered as their lips hovered over each other's. He let his nose gently rub the side of the older man's as their hot breaths mixed together, both of them longing for this. Their eyes were shut. Tony's fingers grasped gently into Peter's t-shirt. The younger man moved forward and pressed his soft lips against Tony's. Very, very slowly, they moved their lips against the other man's. 

Everything was perfect. The older man tasted like mint, and Peter tasted cherries, they couldn't get enough. Slowly the pace moved a little bit faster, kissing each other deep and lovingly. Tony was the first one to moan, as Peter pressed into him. The older man pulled him close and manoeuvred them so Peter was underneath him, kissing him with every ounce of love he had inside of him. Peter's head hit the pillow and he moaned, low and long, feeling the weight of the older man and loving every second. 

Tony pulled away to watch the younger man's face, and as Peter opened his eyes, brown met hazel. They both smiled like embarrassed teenagers. 

"Tony… I want this to be about you. Let me take the lead okay?"

Tony nodded, letting himself lie on the bed and Peter move to hover above him. "I'm gonna show you what you mean to me. Please let me?"

"You have my permission." Tony whispered, shuffling in the bed. Peter knelt beside him, placing a hand under Tony's shirt and feeling the warm flesh underneath. He pushed the material up and uncovered the older man's chest. As he used both his hands to help the older man take it off, Peter noticed that Tony was shivering. His eyes clenched shut. 

Peter almost felt horrible, but he had to make him see how amazing he was. 

"God, look at you." Peter whispered, letting his hands travel over the older man's chest and abdomen, feeling every muscle. "You're fucking fantastic… so much better than I remember."

His eyes were attached to Tony's body, his cock hardening as he did so. He let a finger touch over Tony's nipple and then travelled down to his scar. Tony opened his eyes and watched Peter drink him in hungrily.

A second later, Peter moved so he was between the older man's legs. He gently started to kiss over Tony's chest, starting at the clavicle. The kisses lingered, they were soft and wet. He could feel the older man grow hard underneath him. 

He trailed his tongue down to Tony's nipple and sucked at it, hearing a whispered moan from the man's mouth. He then did the same to the other nipple. His attention then travelled downwards to his stomach. Tony's scars were faded, but still noticeable if you were lucky enough to get this close. Peter paid it attention, kissing it, tracing the lines with his tongue. 

"Pete…" Tony moaned, tears in his eyes as he watched the younger man adore him. His fingers gently threaded in Peter's brown curls. 

"You're a god." Peter told him, unbuttoning Tony's trousers. "Christ… Tony, you're so beautiful…"

Tony shook his head, lifting his hips so Peter could remove his trousers, pulling them off and chucking them on the floor. He then took off Tony's socks and did the same. Peter kneeled and stared down at him.

"Jesus fucking christ!" Peter commented, "Tony… you're… wow. Just wow. Let me get undressed okay… jesus, you're perfect."

Peter stood up, but his eyes were glued to Tony. He was so hard right now, uncomfortably so. Both of them were hard as rocks. Peter's eyes flicked up to Tony's. 

"I want you so badly." Tony confessed, "I'm not gonna be anything compared to your body."

Peter shook his head. "Shut up." He smiled, slowly peeling off his shirt. He could hear the older man swear under his breath as he did so. Peter was muscled, pale and not too hairy, but just perfect. He then got himself out of his trousers and socks, kicking them away. 

He then looked over to the man on the bed, who sat there open mouthed. Peter then slid off his underwear, which made Tony moan louder, his hand reaching down to his own boxers and touching himself through them.

Peter walked over to him and joined him back on the bed, shakily holding over him. "I've thought about this for years," Peter confessed, "About kissing you and telling you how much I admire you." 

Peter lowered himself so their bodies touched, both of them shaking from their overload of feelings. Tony's arms wrapped around him and sitting on his lower back. Peter captured him in a loving kiss, opening it up and letting their tongues dance together. 

They were slowly moving their hips against each other's as Peter's lips trailed down to his neck, opening his mouth to suck softly. 

"Nggghh…" Tony moaned as he felt the trail of kisses and the feel of the younger man's soft and elegant hands trail down to his boxers. 

"Did you know… that I was on the football team at college for exactly three days?" Peter asked him as he kissed the sensitive skin along the hem of his underwear. 

Tony shook his head, "No…" he didn't understand what this had to do with anything, but he played along anyway.

"I wanted to be in the changing room with the other boys… they were all so strong and manly." Peter admitted, his fingers tickling Tony's thighs, holding them as he bowed down to kiss them.

"None of them… compare to you." Peter looked up at him as his fingers started to pull down the older man's boxers slowly. "None of them."

Tony had a look on his face that no one had ever seen before. It was a mixture of love, sadness, hope, anxiousness and vulnerability. Peter nodded at him and gave him a comforting smile, pulling the rest of them down to uncover Tony's cock.

"Oh fuck." Peter gasped, "You're so fucking big." 

The younger man blushed as he beheld the big, thick cock in front of him. It was pulsing with need, nestled in a mixture of black and grey hairs. "Fuck me, Tony, your body is the best thing I've ever seen!" 

Peter ducked down and licked a stripe up the side of Tony's shaft, making the older man whimper beneath him. He let his tongue trail over the slit of his dick, licking up the precum and tasting it. 

Tony raised his head to see Peter open his mouth and lower himself onto his cock. Peter tried his best to swallow all of him, but Tony was too big for his mouth. Instead, Peter grasped the base and began to jack him off as he sucked hard on the tip, going in a little further to pleasure Tony as best he could. 

Tony was going insane beneath him, bucking his hips up, holding his hair tightly as his head went back against the pillow. "Peter… Peter, fuck, oh god… oh god, oh god!"

One hand of Peter's traveled to Tony's balls, massaging them Peter moaned as he sucked him down hard. He hollowed out his cheeks as he did so, humming around his dick. 

"Pete… oh shit…  _ baby!" _ Tony called out as he let himself go, his orgasm rose up inside him and he couldn't help himself. "PETER!" Tony cried out as he thrust upwards, coming hard down Peter's throat. 

It took Peter by surprise but he swallowed through it nevertheless, extremely proud of himself that he made the great Iron Man cum. Once Tony was soft again, he moved up to lie beside him.

Tony turned over and crawled over him, holding him down and kissing him hard, this time making Peter moan and gasp. The older man pinned him down, kissing him dirty and biting his bottom lip

"You're so fucking sexy, baby," Tony growled, kissing down his jaw. "You dirty boy you… play a bit rough with me and I can go for seconds," he said as he bit down on the younger man's neck, making Peter cry out in pleasure. "Want to be inside you, Peter… you're so pretty, it's the best body I've ever seen!"

Peter was reacting amazingly to the praise, his nipples were hardened, his entire body was just aching to be touched. He was so excited for the older man to be inside him, but he still wanted to be in the lead. Peter grabbed him by the hair and pulled it, kissing him even harder. They rolled around on the bed, fighting for dominance. Peter pinned him down, heading straight for his neck and biting it hard. 

"Yes!" Tony groaned, pulling Peter's soft and elegant body hard against him. "I want you!"

Peter grinned as he let his hand fall towards Tony's crotch, slowly touching it and hoping it would come to life again. Maybe a little longer?

Peter leaned in to whisper in Tony's ear. "You're fucking sexy." He told him, "You're the sexiest fucking person in New York, male or female. I want to kiss this body for the rest of my life."

He could feel a stir in Tony's dick, so he kept going. "For the rest of my life, I'm gonna bounce on your lap and make you cum over and over, crying my name… Oh, shit, I'm so in love with you… let me love you, Tony!" 

Tony was hard in his hands now, rubbing for friction. "Shit, baby," the older man whispered.

Peter moved back, "Sit up against the headboard." He instructed him. "Now."

Tony moved himself and did as he was told, putting a pillow against his back. Peter leaned over him and picked up the lube, opening it up. "You're gonna watch me… next time, this is on you."

Tony nodded as his mouth lay open, watching Peter lube up his fingers and stretch his legs open. "Pretty." Tony told him. "You're so pretty… daddy's pretty boy!" 

The older man clasped over his mouth, looking terrified of what he just said. Peter, on the other hand, fucking loved it. 

"Oh god!" He moaned as he pushed one finger inside of him. "I am!" He exclaimed, "I am daddy's pretty boy!" 

Tony's hand went straight from his mouth to his dick, slowly touching himself as he watched Peter finger fuck himself. 

"You're fucking hot, baby. Look at that cute little hole all stretched out for me… it's so fucking sweet… you gonna put more fingers in there baby?"

Peter nodded and pushed another in, his head going back as he reached in further, whimpering as he felt his fingers stretch him out. After a few swipes, he pushed in another, hissing at the sensation.

" _ Daddy _ ." Peter whispered, making Tony squeeze his dick. Peter moved his hand thrice more before getting on his knees and crawling over to Tony, moving over his lap and positioning himself. 

"Tony," he whispered, looking down at him. "Tony, I -"

"I love you." Tony cut him off. "I love you too Peter. I always will."

Peter lowered himself onto his cock, feeling his hole being stretched out. He had to go slow, because Tony was so big, he didn't want to hurt himself. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as he cried out, settling his hips all the way down.

"FUCK!" Tony exclaimed, clutching his hips hard as he felt the tightness of Peter around him. 

"So big." Peter whispered, not moving to try and get used to the feeling. "Fuck you're big." He gasped as he pried his eyes open, settling on the needy and darkened eyes of the man he loved. "I feel so full,"

Tony smiled, moving his face so their lips could meet one more time before Peter started to move his hips. Tony's hands helped him, and together they found a rhythm. Peter's mouth was agape, sweat starting to appear on his skin as they got faster and faster, the sound of skin and their moans the only things that could be heard.

"Baby… BABY fucking hell… you're too good… too good for me  _ oh my GOD! _ "

Peter's face was red, sweaty, hair stuck to his skin. He touched himself as he moved faster, he tried to make coherent words as he felt the sting of the pleasure flow through his body.

"You're ALL I WANT!" Peter cried out, "Daddy please, please be mine forever jeSUS OH FUCK! RIGHT THERE!" he exclaimed as Tony hit his prostate, he wasn't going to last much longer at all. 

"BABY! I LOVE YOU!" Tony practically screamed out as he brought Peter's hips down hard and came heavily inside him. The hot semen splashed over Peter's prostate, pushing him over the edge. He then came hard all over Tony's chest, shouting for Tony as he did. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO, DADDY!"

Before they could let themselves breathe again, they pulled each other in for a kiss, locking together as Peter slowly pulled himself off of him. 

"You're gonna hurt tomorrow," Tony whispered as he lay down and pulled Peter close. "I'm sorry,"

Peter giggled and kissed his nose. "I'd rather be hurt by you doing that to me, than not being hurt and being with someone else."

Tony rubbed their noses together. "Can I keep you? Please?"

"You didn't know this, Tony, but you already had me." Peter whispered, pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

After tonight, Tony would never have to second guess himself again. Because he always had Peter to set him straight.

  
  
  



End file.
